a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a pistol-like automobile center lock driving apparatus, wherein the inertia gap formed between gear modules provides the ability of dislocation from the engagement of a transmission gear and an inertia clutching gear to form a gear gap.
b) Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, there is shown a conventional pistol-like center lock comprising a driving pull-rod A1, various gear modules A2 and a motor A3. The drawbacks of this conventional center lock are as follows:
(1) There is no gap formed between the gear modules, any vibration and inertia force formed as a result of pulling or pushing of the driving pull-rod A1 are absorbed by the various group of gear modules A2. Thus, the various gears form a strong instantaneous stress resistance force so as to overcome the inertia force during the opening or locking of the center lock. Thus, the gears may be damaged or worm, and its life span is affected. PA1 (2) After the plastic gear module A2 has been damaged, the precision of the gears A2 is poor. Thus, gap is formed between the gears A2 and the gear rack A21. In the process of instantaneous driving of the gear module, the gears may be "dead locked" or dislocated PA1 3) As a result of the drawback mentioned in (2), dislocation of gears or damages of gears shall occur. PA1 (4) The positioning of the motor of the conventional center lock is poor, and high vibration is occurred in the process of locking and unlocking of the center lock, these will further damage the gears to wear.